Resolutions were made to be broken…
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: It's New Year's Eve 2013, Nick Stokes's least favorite holiday. A tragic event keeps him from enjoying this night, can a friend help him get over this, and break his old resolutions? ***WON THE JAN 2014 CSI FOREVER ONLIE CHALLENGE! :) TIED WITH ANOTHER GREAT STORY!**RATED T TO BE SAFE* SNICKERS! (Edited 2/2014-just Author's Note)


*****WON THE JAN 2014 CSI FOREVER ONLIE CHALLENGE! :) TIED WITH ANOTHER GREAT STORY!****

**A/N WROTE THIS IN RESPONSE TO THE JAN 2014 CSI FOREVER ONLINE CHALLENGE...A SNICKER'S NEW YEAR'S STORY :) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HOPE 2014 IS AN AMAZING YEAR FOR ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM CSI, JUST BORROWING FOR MY STORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

**ENJOY!**

Resolutions were made to be broken….

Another New Year's Eve was upon Vegas. Everyone was walking around the CSI crime lab, sharing plans and excited to see another year rush in, all hoping that for once the crime would take a hiatus in Vegas. Nicholas Stokes had the fortunate luck to have this particular night off, although presently he didn't have any plans.

New Year's Eve, was not a favorite holiday of his. He didn't share the excitement, the joy of staying up till midnight, or getting drunk and passing out. It's not that he didn't have a date, nor that he couldn't get one. No Nick didn't enjoy this holiday due to an event from his past. Only 2 people knew of what happened to him that fateful night. Thinking back on it always made him melancholy.

_NEW YEAR'S EVE 1999-Y2K_

_Nick and his buddies were ready to usher in the new millennium. The house party was being thrown at a former frat brother's house just outside Dallas, Texas. Nick Stokes, a CSI for Dallas PD was having the time of his life. In just a month and half he was to marry an amazing girl, and he had hopes of making supervisor soon. Events of this night would change his outlook on life, love, and New Year's Eve for a long time. _

_His fiancé Kelly and him were arguing loudly on the front porch as his friends looked on from inside the house., Nick had drank way too much, and it was still an hour till midnight, he was not understanding what the problem was. "Nicholas! You are wasted. Come on let's go home. We can watch Dick Clark at home." She whined. Everyone knew Kelly was high maintained, and came from "old money". She had a degree in marketing from Texas Tech, and was in the final stages of setting up her own marketing firm. She hoped that once they married, Nick would give up this foolish CSI job, and go into law like his father. _

_"Kelly. It's New Year's Eve 1999! Y2K BABY! How many times do we get to see a NEW millennium come to light? I don't want to go home, where we both know we will just go to bed. LIKE WE ALWAYS DO." Kelly crossed her arms, flung her hair over her shoulders, and glared at Nick. She didn't understand why he wanted to hang out here with his ex-frat brothers and their families? Wasn't he passed all that now? It was just another New Year's Eve. It was cute 4 year ago when she met him, now it was annoying. "Nicholas Stokes! If you love me, you will accompany me home, if not, well then you can bet there will be hell to pay." Nick sighed at her. What is her problem? He drunkly thought. Why can't she pull that stick out of her ass and just relax? _

_The couple had been on again and off again for 4 and half years. Nick finally proposed, feeling more pressured than really wanting to marry her. She was a nice girl, some days, but she saw everything with a dollar sign in her eyes. She couldn't see why he enjoyed being just a CSI, and not pursuing more in the law like Judge Stokes. "Kelly, who is going to take you home? Everyone here has been drinking. Quit being a selfish bitch…" Nick knew once he'd uttered those words he'd pushed it. She drew back, and her bitch face appeared, "I. AM. NOT. A SELFISH. BITCH! I PUT UP WITH YOUR IDIOTIC FRIENDS, THIS STUPID NOTION of BEING A CSI, AND HAVING YOUR MOTHER ALWAYS IN OUR BUSINESS. WHEN I WANT TO GO HOME, YOU TAKE ME HOME." She declared loudly. Nick was pissed. "YOU KNOW KELLY. I AM DONE. I AM DONE WITH YOU, I AM DONE WITH THIS ENGAGEMENT. WHY DON'T YOU FIND SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU HOME OR BETTER YET DRIVE YOURSELF? FUNNY YOU ARE NORMALLY THE FIRST ONE SLOSHED, BUT I'VE NOT SEEN YOU DRINK ONE TIME. SO HERE TAKE THE KEYS AND GO HOME. I AM STAYING HERE." Nick would regret that argument for a very long time._

_Nick, hung over the next day, finally made his way home. Walking in the apartment he expected Kelly to be there fuming, but she was nowhere in sight. Two hours later the knock on the door came. Opening the door, Nick saw the dayshift supervisor, his boss, and his mom. "Uh hey. What's going on?" He stammered, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Nick…"his mother started. Gary, the supervisor decided to intervene. "Why don't we sit down?" The next ten minutes would be a blur, but Nick would never forget. On her way home, Kelly had stopped at a local gas station to pick up milk, and fill the tank of her BMW. While there she was abducted by two men. It would be four months before her body would be found in a wooded area near Hurst, Texas-a suburb of Dallas. According to the report she'd been raped repeatedly, and then strangled by her own belt. Her body was badly decomposed, but her belt was still tied around her neck. _

_Nick by then had transferred to Vegas, eager to leave his Dallas life behind. Secretly he was feeling guilty. The last time he'd seen Kelly was at the party. He knew it wasn't his fault but he would always blame himself. The men who had kidnapped and raped her were prosecuted, and serving time in Texas. Nick's feeling of guilt also came from the fact that Kelly had been 3 months pregnant, but not told him. It was a surprise she'd been saving for midnight. He'd found the letter and gift while cleaning out their apartment. That bit of information he'd never told anyone, until he'd been called on a case in Vegas of a woman who'd been kidnapped, raped, and was pregnant. Grissom tried to pull him off this case until Nick explained. From then on, he wasn't given too much grief._

New Year's Eve 2013

Nick sat alone in his house in Vegas. Feeling lonely even with Sam asleep at his feet. He knew that he could go to a party, he'd had plenty of invites, but he just couldn't. This phobia had set in him. He'd not let anyone get close since then either. He'd had many women, but nothing serious. No Nick decided he was destined to be alone, harbor his guilt for the rest of his life.

Opening another beer, he channeled surfed, not wanting to watch anything related to this night. Finally he settled on Smoky and the Bandit.

At 11:30pm a knock sounded at his door. Who the hell is that? He thought. Staggering to his door he looked out the peephole. He was shocked to see the lovely Sara Sidle-Grissom at his door. Opening the door he looked at her with confusion.

"Hey Nicky. I heard you were staying in tonight. Uh sorry to just drop by. I am not a fan of this holiday, and just didn't want to be alone right now. Going to Greg and Morgan's didn't sound like fun either." She finally stopped rambling, and looked at her handsome co-worker, and best friend. Nick shook himself, and stepped aside. He had loved Sara for a long time, but had never pursued her. She was Grissom's, and he would never do anything to cause bad blood there. Even through the whole divorce issue, he had stood by her side. Now he was wondering why she was here, now in his house, on this night. The one night of the year he should be happy, but just wanted to forget the world by the way of beer.

"Sara, uh, do you want a drink?" She smirked at him, taking in his appearance, and suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Sure." Nick brought her a beer, and they sat on his couch talking. At ten till midnight, Sara finally asked the question. "So Nick, why are you here instead of out enjoying this town?" Nick smiled at her, and felt the guilt swell up inside. He'd only ever told Grissom, and the shrinks about his past. "I just wanted to stay in. Not a fan of this holiday. Why aren't you out?" Sara smiled a sad smile. "Well I didn't feel like celebrating much. Gil and I had plans to go to Paris for tonight. He always tried to help me forget this night." Nick looked at her with curiosity. "It was New Year's Eve the night my mom killed my dad." She said. Nick wasn't sure what to say. He knew about Sara's past, but didn't know they shared sorrowful memories of this night. Taking a deep breath, he decided that he should share his secret. "The reason I am not out, is this night brings back painful memories. New Year's Eve 1999, my fiancé was kidnapped, raped, and murdered. We'd had a huge fight while at a party, and she left. I never got to tell her I was sorry." Nick sadly informed Sara. Tears falling down his cheeks, as he recounted the tale. Tears had formed in Sara's eyes, and she reached out to grab her best friend's hand. Squeezing it she smile through the tears. "OH Nicky. I am so sorry, but you know it's not your fault." "I know, but it doesn't lessen the guilt now does it?" Sara shook her head, she knew all too well how that felt. "What kills me is, she was pregnant, and wanted to surprise me at midnight. That's why she wanted to go home, and I just..Just…let her leave." Sara pulled Nick into her arms, and held him as he wept. He'd not been this emotional in a long time.

Looking up at her, he saw something in her eyes. A look that spoke volumes to him. Leaning up he softly kissed Sara on her lips. Sara was shocked as she felt Nick's lips touch hers, but soon she was returning his kiss. The kiss deepened as the two realized that this was more than just a comfort kiss.

Hands soon were wandering over each other's body. Clothes discarded in haste, moan elicited from both parties. Sara moaned as Nick trailed kisses down her abdomen, reaching her inner core. She pulled him back up to her, and kissed him. Four words, would change their friendship forever. "I want you Nick." That was all Nick needed to hear, he entered Sara with a hunger, a need. Both wanting to forget the painful past, both wanting to explore each other. Arching her back Sara moved with Nick, both exploding as they heard fireworks outside announcing that it was New Year's Day 2014.

Nick pulled his Dallas Cowboy blanket off his couch and wrapped them up in it. He had a moment of panic at what had occurred. Looking down at Sara, he suddenly realized this was what he wanted. Sara. Sara curled up to Nick and stroked his face. He'd been so supportive of her, and been with her through this past year. He knew of her heartache, loneliness. Like her he was broken. Sara smiled at Nick. "I love you Nicholas Stokes. Not just as my best friend, but as more." Nick leaned down and kissed her. Leaning back on his arm he smiled, his heart pounding. "I love you too Sara. I've been in love with you for a long time, but this past year has progressed that." Sara smiled, and leaned up to kiss Nick.

Nick pulled back looking at her, "Are you ok with this? I mean I am not content with going back to being just friends. I want you in my life, as my girlfriend." "Yes Nick. I want that as well. You have been my rock, my life. I couldn't think of anyone else I could be happier with.'

Both laid down, and looked at the TV, hearing all the commotion outside, Nick smiled. "Happy New Year's Sara." "Happy New Year's Nick." The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Nick's last thoughts were of the future.

Waking up in the wee hours Nick kissed her forehead, and carried her to his bedroom. Upon being placed on the bed Sara woke up and with a sleepy smile mumbled 'Nickkky…" "Shh Sara, just moving us to a more comfortable place." Watching her sleep, he knew that she'd helped him. He was no longer dreading New Year's. He would no longer have the same resolutions-no love life, and keep his heart protected. No now Nicholas Stoke was shown love is possible again after heartbreak, and she was asleep beside him.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW... :) **


End file.
